


Begging

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on tumblr- </p>
<p>Anonymous asked you: Daddy kink Egbertcest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging

“But Daaad!” John whined. “Why do I have to wait? I want to now. Not later, now!”

Dad shot him a disapproving look, wiping his hands on the dishrag by the sink, catching the few droplets of water that skated down his forearm before they could hit the floor. Good lord, but John was distracting when he whined like that.

He was distracting on many levels already, much less without whining. It was the one thing he couldn’t stand that, of course, he did constantly.

“John, what did I tell you about that? It’s obnoxious and hardly proper conduct for a gentleman. Now get off the countertop, and help me put away these dishes.”

“Do I get a treat if I do?”

“You’ll get nothing but my love, and like it. John, these are supposed to be your chores, not mine. I already washed and rinsed, now you need to dry and put them away.”

“But what about…?”

“Later.”

“…..No.”

“….Excuse me?” Mr. Egbert paused and looked over to the little nymph sitting on his countertop, legs crossed, t-shirt too big. Stolen from his closet, now that he got a better look at it, one of his few recreational shirts. “I’m sorry, I must be hearing things wrong.”

“I said no.”

“But Daddy,” he purred and hopped off the counter, taking the drying rag and setting it aside, slipping those thin arms of his up around his waist. Higher, then, up to his back where he pressed those rounded nails in just so. Just the right spot to catch his attention, make him hand on every word he said. “I’ve already been a good boy today. I did my other chores. Can’t I get away with it just this once..?”

No.

Ignore him. Let him learn that patience is a virtu-oh mother of God, what is he doing now?

John had slipped around his side before he could respond, those nimble fingers tracing the buttons of his shirt before pulling them open. The pads of his fingers were warm on his skin, tracing through the hair, along muscle, rubbing at his nipples. Trying to cast his spell and lure him in, succeeding like the siren calling men to sea. Smiling while he drowned.

“…Please? Just this once? For me? I promise I’ll do twice as many chores tomorrow.”

Wheedling, whining, always trying to lure just a little bit more of a response out of him. Trying to push his limits. Sometimes, he’d push too far on purpose, like now, trying to eke out a harsher response from him. Trying to be naughty to spark his temper, catch his palm flat on his backside till it stung and he cried for him to stop. Begged him to do it harder.

John was quite a piece of work when it came to getting something he wanted.

Dad gave in.

He gave in, on the theory that he’d not only make sure John knew he was displeased with his pushing, but that he had best try better next time. To behave, and be a good boy for him. Better than he was as he squirmed underneath him on the tabletop, legs up on his shoulders, fingers straining to try touching the tie that bound his wrists over his head, looping beneath the table to the leg in an effort to hold him steady.

Better than he was as he moaned and cried, “Daddy, please. Daddy, more. Harder, Daddy. Daddy, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

It was a start. Eventually, John would pick up the hint that to get what he wanted, he need only make him proud.

Eventually.

In the meantime, teaching him was just as entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr link: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/31938080623/anonymous-asked-you-daddy-kink


End file.
